If It Was You
by Love For Life
Summary: Sam and Danny have always been best friends, but when Sam’s getting married, what will happen? One-Shot [My first fic]


Summary: Sam and Danny have always been best friends, but when Sam's getting married, what will happen? One-Shot

_**If It Was You **_

_Flashback… _

_Sam__ sat on her roof with her legs hanging over the side. She sighed… She and __Danny__ were in college and she already had a boyfriend, and it wasn't __Danny__. Jake and her had been together since they had meet, he seemed like he was the best guy in world, but lately __Sam__ didn't know about him anymore. __Sam__ sighed and heard foot steps on the roof behind her. _

_"Hey __Sam__" __Danny__ said and sat down next to her. _

_"Hey __Danny__" __Sam__ said and smiled. She rested her head on her best friends shoulder. Today was her wedding day and nothing could make her happier then having her best friend near her when she needed someone the most. _

_"So today's the day" _

_"Yep" __Sam__ said and tried to keep her smile on her face, but she couldn't. She frowned at his lack of happiness. _

_"What's wrong?" __Sam__ questioned and stared at him. _

_"Nothing…" _

_"Come on __Danny__, we're not in high school anymore, you can tell me!" _

_"No seriously __Sam__, nothing is wrong" _

_"Come __Danny__, be happy for me, it is my wedding day… Is it not?" __Sam__ asked and smiled gently and then they both heard foot steps on the roof. They both turned around to see __Tucker__. He was smiling. __Sam__ smiled, she hadn't seen him since high school. She swung her legs around and ran to him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. _

_"Tucker! I can't believe it's you!" __Sam__ mumbled and noticed that __Danny__ was right behind her. She let go of Tucker so __Danny__ could talk to him. She smiled as she listened to their conversation. Then __Sam__'s new friend came out on the roof. _

_"_ _Sammy__, it's time…. To get ready" __Michelle__ said and __Sam__ smiled. She said good-bye to both of her best friends and walked down the stairs to her room. __Sam__ looked at her dress. __Michelle__ stared at her…. _

_"_ _Sammy__, you're sure he's the right guy for you?" __Michelle__ questioned as she got out the jewelry that __Sam__ was going to wear. _

_"I don't really know anymore… But I know I love him" __Sam__ said and smiled. She put on her wedding dress. It was black and had no sleeves. She put on her veil. It was also black and it covered her eyes. She had her hair down. __Michelle__ put on her jewelry and make up. _

_An hour later… _

_Sam__ was all ready to go. She had her wedding dress on and all the things she needed. The roses had been dyed black. _

_"_ _Sam__, it's time" __Danny__ said as he opened her door. He was going to walk her down the aisle. _

_"Already? It seems like we were just in high school and what do you know, now I'm getting married" __Sam__ laughed nervously and walked out the door with __Danny__. They got in a limo together and drove to the church. Danny got out and opened the door for Sam. The walked together to the church door. _

_"Are you ready __Sam__?" __Danny__ asked and __Sam__ nodded. The doors swung up and music started to play. __Sam__ and __Danny__ glanced at each other before they walked down the aisle. __Sam__ smiled at everybody around her and she saw __Jake__ smiling at the alter. When they got to the alter, __Sam__ gave __Danny__ a small kiss on the cheek and let go of him. __Sam__ felt like she was going to fall. The only thing that was keep her up was __Danny__, but he had let go of her. She felt somebody grab her arm just as she was going to fall. She turned to see __Jake._ _Sam__ smiled and walked up the stairs with him. Sam listened to the priest talk about stuff and then it came to the part about does anyone object, the priest must have mixed up the orders, but Sam didn't really care that much… She didn't mind if the I do's were at the end. _

_"Does anyone object to this marriage?" The priest asked and everybody went quiet for a while. _

_"I do" A mutter came from the back.. _

_"What!" __Sam__ and __Jake__ shouted at the same time. A little piece of __Sam__ was happy. __Jake__ was unhappy…. _

_"I DO!" The mutter came again, but this time it was louder and __Sam__ saw who it was. It was __Danny__… _

_"Danny!" __Sam__ questioned and sort of smiled. She finally knew who she was in love with… _

_"I'm sorry to wreck your wedding day __Sam__, I just don't think that you should marry him!" __Danny__ yelled to __Sam__ and __Sam__ turned to __Jake_

_"This is my decision __Jake__ and you have to be happy for me even if I don't chose to get married to you" __Sam__ said and thought it through for a while. _

_"Jake"_ _Sam__ said and __Danny__ looked disappointed. __Jake__ looked happy. __Sam__ turned her back to __Danny__ and heard the doors open and slam behind somebody leaving. __Sam__ felt her heart break. _

_"I can't be with you" __Sam__ admitted _

_"WHAT!" __Jake__ shouted _

_"I'm in love with someone else and I'm sorry… It's not you" Sam said and ran down the aisle she wanted to run to him and hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright… _

_End of flashback… _

Danny sat on the rood of the college. He was just back from Sam's wedding. Sam had chosen Jake over him, her best friend in the world. Even Tucker wasn't closer then they were.

" Sam… Oh Sam… Why?" Danny whispered to himself.

"I don't know, why?" A voice behind him asked. There stood Sam in her wedding dress, her veil still on, but her shoes were out. She had run all the way here.

"How did you know I would be up here?" Danny asked coldly.

"I don't know, it's probably because every night we come up here" Sam said and smiled. She sat down next to him. She swung her feet left and right.

"Thanks Danny" Sam said and rested her head on his shoulder, just like in the morning.

"For what Sam?" Danny asked and Sam smiled.

"For everything"

"Okay, you're scaring me Miss Manson" Danny said and Sam's smile got bigger.

"I always scare you" Sam said and stopped kicking her feet. She looked at him.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with your husband Jake?" Danny asked and moved over sort of pushing Sam's head off his shoulder. Sam was surprised at first, but remembered that he didn't know that she hadn't gotten married.

"My husband? Ha! You wish!"

"What? You mean you didn't get married?" Danny asked and Sam nodded.

"Why not? I thought you were in love with him" Danny said and Sam sighed.

"Sometimes some people can be wrong about a lot of things and I think I was one of them" Sam said and laughed softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know when you objecting, I was thinking to myself about whom I loved… I didn't know if I loved Jake as much as I loved this other person… I mean Jake hadn't been around as lately as this person has, so I didn't know about him anymore" Sam explained, but Danny still looked confused.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Sam asked and Danny nodded.

"I would have said I do" Sam said

"What?"

"I would have said I do if it was **_you_** standing there at the alter waiting for me" Sam said and smiled.

"That's exactly what I wanted to here from you because you would be the only person I would ever say I do too…." Danny told her and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her forever, just like the way it was suppose to be…

So who said there were no such things as happy endings?

****

_**The End** _

A/N: Did you like it? I think it was bad :( Okay please please review! I WOULD LIKE THAT VERY MUCH! Give me some feedback on this story and how to improve! Thank you sooo much for reading my first story! I THINK IT WAS CHEESEY WHAT DO YOU THINK!

Love For Life


End file.
